The complexity, capacity, and intelligence of computer systems is ever evolving. Industry standards are often developed in an attempt to provide a degree of compatibility between computer systems and/or their functional components. For instance, various processor architectures are known in the art, such as the PA-RISC family of processors developed by HEWLETT-PACKARD Company (“HP”), INTEL Corporation's (INTEL) architecture (IA) processors (e.g., IA-32 and ITANIUM Processor Family processors), and the like. ITANIUM Processor Family (IPF) architecture is a 64-bit processor architecture co-developed by HP and INTEL, which is based on Explicitly Parallel Instruction Computing (EPIC). ITANIUM and its underlying architecture provide a foundation for software for various platforms, including without limitation the server and high-end workstation platforms.
In addition to supporting a 64-bit processor bus and a set of 28 registers, the 64-bit design of ITANIUM allows access to a very large memory (VLM) and exploits features in EPIC. Features of ITANIUM provide advances in the parallel processing handling of computer instructions known as predication and speculation. An additional ITANIUM feature includes a third-level cache memory, to supplement the current first- and second-level cache memories found in most of today's microcomputers. The ITANIUM family of processors includes such processors MERCED, MCKINLEY, and MADISON.
Microprocessors are often disposed in processor modules, wherein a processor module may include, among other things, a daughter card (or processor card) and a power card. The daughter card and power card may include printed circuit assemblies (PCA's), and may often be referred to as “boards.” A daughter card includes one or more processor chips and related support circuitry, and a power card includes power converters and associated support circuitry.
Processor modules are often employed in large computer systems, such as servers. Traditionally, a server computer may include several system boards, which are used to process data. Each system board therein may include a plurality of processor modules and memory resources. The memory resources may include, but are not limited to, any kind of computer-readable data storage mechanism now known or later developed, such as random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), and magnetic and/or optical data storage mechanisms. Various system boards may work together in supporting one or more applications running on the computer system. Therefore, if a server includes four system boards, and each system board includes four processor modules, and each processor module includes one processor, then that server includes sixteen processor modules and sixteen processors. Often, the number of processors in a server describes the “ways” of the server. For example, the sixteen-processor server referred to above may be called a “16-way server.”